


If

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: Roy and Ed are arguing as usual when Ed unwittingly crosses a line in his hypothesizing. Originally written fall of 2009.Warnings: Language.





	If

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really hard time writing short fic (and forget drabbles). This was accomplished through a time limit of 15 minutes writing time (edited afterward).

“I would never have to; it’s irrelevant.”

“Just hypothetically. The point is, you’d pick them, right? So—”

“I wouldn’t have to,” the older man insisted, eyes sharp and expression irritated as he looked across the pillow at his lover. “There is no reasonable scenario in which I would be required to make that choice. Your analogy is invalid.”

“For fuck’s sake, will you let me finish? Just leave it for a second and you’ll see where I’m going.”

“No,” he said flatly. “Choose a new example or make your explanation without it.”

Edward rolled over onto his side to face Roy, hair wild around his face from an hour before and now equally irritated.

“Oh, come on. It’s not all that unreasonable, it could happen. It’s not like I’ve never been in a life-or-death situation before, and it’s not like you’ve never had to make a life-or-death choice. Hell, we’ve both been in a hundred situations—”

“Just stop it,” Roy snapped suddenly, sitting up abruptly in bed. “Just shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about, so just _shut the hell up_.”

Edward stared up at him like he’d gone insane for a long, silent moment. Roy had never raised his voice at him before during one of these discussions —especially not on a lazy Sunday like this one— and he almost never took that tone with Ed unless he had fucked up big-time.

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” he demanded warily, studying the man’s face and his tense posture. “What the hell is it?”

Roy seemed to slowly realize what he had just said, and closed his eyes briefly as he got himself back under control. With a deep breath, he leaned over to place his hands gently but firmly on Ed’s bare, mismatched shoulders.

“Not even hypothetically, Edward,” he said, looking him in the eye with an intensity that he had rarely seen outside of one of the hundred situations he had mentioned before. “I can’t. I can’t ever have to make that choice.”

Edward didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing as Roy buried his face in his neck and wrapped his arms around him so tightly he could feel his heart beat. 


End file.
